Meet Your Match
by primaaryet
Summary: Harry Potter, a muggle business man in Japan. While exploring, he met Asami then Akihito?  What do you think will happen next? This is Yaoi, possible Threesome in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Reminder:  
**I do not own any of this character. I am only **borrowing** this fictional character as I like because I am able to do so. These characters are made up by writers that are already known in their field. And, I am only a writer out of hobby.

**Summary:**

Harry Potter is in Japan for a business trip. He was invited to Sion and stumble to Asami then Akihito. What do you think will happen next? This is YAOI.

**Prologue**

Harry Potter is now a known muggle business man. He has rejoined the muggle world after completing his studies in Hogwarts and Auror Training. In returning to the muggle world, he would not likely stay ignorant so he enrolled to take a degree in Business as he had discovered the vast properties of the Potter and the Black line. He decided to take those responsibilities and make it more of what it is now today.

He started to take interests in small companies around Britain, then receiving good results. He also invested those companies in Asia. And right now, he is in Japan discussing business with these old business men. And he is excited to finish the discussion as he would like to explore Japan and its inhabitants, muggle or magical.

**Harry Potter's Point of View**

"Mr. Potter, thank you for signing the contract. I hope that we have a lasting partnership." Says Mr. Takamura and holding out his hand for a hand shake.

I took his hand, "Yes, thank you. I hope so too." With a smile.

"So, Takamura-san, do you have any recommendation of where I could start my exploration of your city?"

"Yes, you are still new here. I would suggest to enjoy first the city life here before you enjoy the country side. Hmm, I would like to suggest this place as it cater high end clientele. I'll accompany you there but I have to leave before nine. Is it alright with you?"

"Thank you, Takamura-san. I appreciate this gesture of hospitality. Where are we going exactly?"

"To Sion, one of the famous club here and only members and their guests are accommodated there. So, I am sure that you will be excellently accommodated with your needs." He informed me.

"I am excited already. So can we go?" I told him excitedly.

"Hai" and left the conference room.

**AT SION**

Harry is enjoying himself; the host is intelligent and has a way of speaking. He thought at firsts that he would have to speak in Japanese or use the translation spell. He also likes the drinks, all of his favorites is here. Takamura-san has already left and he is left alone to enjoy the host.

'Hmm, this is getting boring already.' He thought while savoring his wine.

He had hoped that the host will entertain him for the night, but this is getting dull. And he is also expecting some action tonight as he had perceive that this establishment is own by a mafia or to the Japanese "Yakuza". And he is expecting trouble, as time and time again a magnet for trouble. And right now, he would like to be a middle of it.

"Thank you for the lovely night, lady. I enjoy our conversation but I would like to end it here. Can you send the bill please?" he charmed his host.

"Yes, of course. Mr. Potter. I would send the bill here already. Thank you, I also did enjoy our conversation. Will you come again?" the host asked.

"Maybe." He stand up and make his way towards the door. When his eyes caught something and his senses told him of danger. There in the dark corner of the room, is one fine specimen of man. The staff greeted him, and from what he heard the man is called "Asami-san".

Now, truly he is intrigued. This Asami-san is what he need, T-R-O-U-B-L-E.

Adrenaline pumping through his veins, he left the establishment and planning to come back with a plan to attract this Asami person.

Author's Note:

Read and Review.

Hope you like it. As this is only the first chapter of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Harry has a week before he will start in his corporate life. And he will use that whole week to discover more about the Asami guy. He is intrigued by the dangerous aura that Asami emits and he is attracted to such aura. Hopefully, he can expect more from Asami and not be disappointed like the others. What he is hoping for is the adrenaline rush Asami can give to him. After the war and the training that he receives from the Auror – he finds himself easily bored as he finds his life ordinary.

Or at least, Asami can give him something just to occupy him this week.

But firsts, he needs to learn more about this Asami guy. He may want the unexpectedness but he still likes to be prepared. As Moody says "Constant Vigilance". He will do some research and a little bit of observation.

First step: Muggle method. Net Searching.

Really, growing in a Muggle community gives him a great advantage to other wizards because of the vast information that could be found in the web. But he can't do that right now, he only knows the name of the guy and he is not sure if its first name and last name either. So right now, its useless.

Sigh.

He just has to go back to Sion, and inquire about there discreetly.

Sion, he could research more about the Club, after all information is power and hoping that they have list members in their site or even just a little clue about Asami.

Typing… Enter… Loading… Search found… Sion website… Home… Events… Membership… Click….

"Aha! Found it!"

Membership…

**You must have an account first before you can proceed to the membership.**

"Hmm, as expected to an elite club. Exclusivity is given."

Events…

Grand Opening… Firsts Members… Pioneer Employees…

Grand Opening…

"Woah, so he is the owner of the Sion."

**Next step: Plan how to get close to Asami.**

**Author's Note: Thank you for your support. I know this is short but I am on a rush. Hope you like this chapter. Hopefully next week I can you more updates. **


End file.
